


Bad decisions

by AllieD89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Discipline, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieD89/pseuds/AllieD89
Summary: Dean can't cope after Cas's latest plan after  walking  into his friend been "almost" dead he decides to deal out some consequences to try to break Cas's risk taking.Warning spanking of adult male as discipline don't read if don't like this kind of thingCan be read as destiel or just strong friendship between Cas and Dean#i know the writing and grammar is poor. Writing not my strong point and its my  first attempt
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Dean levelled Cas with a glare "do you ever learn Cas, asking Jack to kill you, behind my back, I thought we were done with this shit after Mum". Cas tried to defend himself, "he only nearly killed me". Dean levelled him with an unimpressed glare he fell silent ducking head and avoiding eye contact.

Dean tried to calm himself, not wanting his anger to run unchecked. He was pissed and frustrated, but after his treatment of Cas after Mary's death, he had come to terms with the fact that despite his friend's mistakes, he didn't want to lose him.

Dean was just sick of Cas's inability to learn from his mistakes. He was fed up, losing the people he cared about. His friend's constant disregard for his own safety always left him feeling like he one step away from losing him. He sighed, looking at Cas who was currently hanging head, looking like a chastised child.  
His heart tugged despite his anger, his friend was hurting over so much at the moment. The whole shitstorm with Chuck affected Cas the most out of all of them. He had spent millenniums carrying out God's mission had haunted for him and had faith in him.

Cas small voice interrupted his thoughts, "Do you want me to leave" he asked. Dean was quick to meet his eyes "for fuck sake Cas, what kind of question is......no, of course, I don't want you to leave". Cas rubbed eyes wearily, Dean swallowed hard as he saw his friend on the verge of tears. "I just wanted help' said Cas in a small choked voice, "I thought it would help and it did I got information..." he trailed off.

Dean sighed "I know Cas, but you could have been killed. No information is worth your life, you knew the risks, you knew what I'd say. We've had this conversation again and again". Cas hung head again "I'm sorry," he said, Dean shook head "sorry doesn't mean much when you say it, then go and do the same thing over and over again" he pointed out.

He watched the effect his words had on Cas. The angel looked guilty and exhausted. His blue eyes underlined with dark circles and dull. He seemed almost human, and his powers were fading fast these days. It stirred the big brother mode in Dean, he wanted to protect Cas even though it was himself and his poor choices he needed to be protected from.

A crazy idea was in his mind, he needed to get through to Cas once and for all that the risk-taking and hiding things was unacceptable. He needed a consequence that would make his friend stop and think because shouting and lecturing just made things worse and created distance between them.

Dean addressed Cas, "go down to the kitchen Cas and bring me a wooden spoon". Cas looked at him strangely at the odd request but obeyed. It was clear he still hadn't caught on to what was about to happen. Been an angel, he likely had no experience in discipline.  
When he returned and handed Dean the spoon, Dean took it and looked Cas square in the eye "have you ever been spanked Cas".  
He was expecting a confused head tilt and no, so he was surprised when Cas turned pale and backed away, staring at the wooden spoon in Deans's hand as if it was going to bite him. He definitely knew what Dean was planning to do.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him "well" he pushed, Cas's voice was small "yes, corporal punishment was used frequently in heaven by higher-ranked angels, please don't Dean, I won't do it again". Dean looked at Cas, seeing the fear in his face. He shook his head, "sorry Cas you've said this too many times, this is happening".  
He softened a little at the look of terror on Cas's face, "look, buddy, I don't know what the winged dicks did to you, but I'm betting it was excessive". Cas cut him off, "they bound my grace and beat me until I passed out". 

Dean felt a rush of anger and tried to calm himself. "Do you think I'd do that to you," he asked. The angel shook his head, Dean nodded, "because I'm not an abusive asshole. I'm doing this because I care about you Cas, I need you to think before you act. I'm going to spank you, not beat you. I would never harm you or do you damage. It's not going to be pleasant, but when it's over that's it, the slate wiped clean, you'll be forgiven, and we move on".

Cas still looked scared but not so much. He swallowed, nodding bravely "ok, I earned this, " he said quietly. Dean gave him approving nod, "I'm proud of you buddy, it's not easy to accept the consequences. Come on, let's get this over and done with".  
Cas nodded, "what do I do," he asked. 

Dean moved to sit in the middle of the bed, "take your pants off you can keep your boxers on, " he said, not wanting to embarrass his friend by having him bare himself. The spoon would sting more than sufficiently over his boxers, no need to make this any more awkward on any of them than it needed to be.

Cas fumbled with his belt his hands shaky from nerves. Dean gently caught his wrist and tugged him to stand in front of him. He opened his belt and undone button on his jeans "there you can just push them down or take them off, it's up to you". Cas took his jeans off, Dean took his wrist and tugged him over his lap.

Cas cooperated but whimpered Dean let him settle for moment patting his back in reassurance. "Ok, Cas I'm going to start. I need you to be brave and keep your hands away, no blocking. You've earned this, so you don't interfere with your punishment, and I don't want to accidentally hurt you so if you block you'll end up getting extra smacks and none of us wants that". With the gentle warning given, Dean began.

Cas jumped whimpering when Dean's firm hand connected with his clothed backside for the first time. The underwear he was wearing provided a fair amount of padding and the spank truthfully only felt like a very firm pat. Dean continued to bring his hand down in slow, punishing smacks against Cas' backside. Silently warming him up before the real punishment with a wooden spoon. Cas whimpered, and Dean felt really bad for his friend, but this was a lesson he intended to set in stone. 

Cas began to kick as the sting began to build "Dean" he whined pitifully "it hurts". Dean paused and gently rubbed what he was sure was lightly stinging skin. "I know it hurts Cas, it's supposed to hurt, next time you get an impulse to risk your life I want you to remember this." the hunter said as his hand renewed it's quest to turn the angel's backside red.

Cas squirmed with much discomfort, sniffling and weeping pitifully as Dean's firm hand repeatedly slapped his backside. He tried to ease the sting with his power's but his grace too low to overcome it. The pain was building at each circuit of sharp smacks, and the soft sobs turned into yelps and loud crying as Dean began to pepper his bare thighs unprotected by boxers with hard stinging smacks. He almost threw his hand back to try to stop the assault of hard smacks but remembering Dean's warning of receiving extra he clung tightly to bedsheets". 

Dean noted Cas's hand movement proud of him as he resisted blocking no easy feat when your backside was being smacked cherry red. He paused for a moment, "Hang in there Cas you're doing a great job bud. I'm proud of you, you're halfway through. I'm going use spoon now then we'll be done" he promised.

Cas didn't feel like he was doing a great job at all. He felt somewhat silly and childish, already crying over a hand spanking, he'd experienced extremely harsh thrashings. This had been absolutely nothing compared to the wrath of an archangel, Cas felt embarrassed for fussing so much. However, when Dean told him he was going to use the spoon, Cas couldn't help beg not wanting to feel that hard wooden spoon on his already very sore bottom. Looking over his shoulder at his friend with a pleading look, Cas shook his head no in total refusal.

"N-No," Cas choked out, sniffling and breathing heavily. However, realizing that he had absolutely no say in his punishment and that trying to stop Dean would only make his situation much worse, Cas buried his head in bedsheets weeping pitifully. When the first hard smack of the wooden spoon came down, Cas's soft crying turned into wailing frustrated crying". His crying got louder and louder the spoon feeling like a blow torch to his sore bottom. He flung hand back in desperation "please Dean stop I'm sorry' he choked out. 

Dean paused for a moment "I get your sorry Cas, we're nearly done, move your hand". Cas shook head "no" he sobbed. Dean swiftly caught his hand and pinned it to small of his back, landing a flurry of hard swats with his hand to the back of his thighs. Releasing his hand, he addressed him again his voice firm but not unkind "I told you blocking would get you extra now c'mon, don't make this worse on yourself. Keep your hands away only twelve more, and we're done". Cas gave a shaky nod, and Dean rubbed his back for a moment in comfort, not unsympathetic before lifting spoon and resuming. 

Cas yelped his way through the last twelve swats, they hard and slow all applied to his tender sit spots and thighs. By the time they done, he was in hysterical tears, and Dean tossed spoon away, helping him up.

When Cas showed no signs of calming Dean grow concerned. He reached out drawing his friend into his lap and holding him in tight protective hug. "hey hey c'mon, its all over settle down bud, I've gotcha" he soothed. Cas buried his face in his shoulder tears soaking into his jacket "I'm sorry" he sobbed out. Dean rocked him rubbing circles into his back, "you've been punished, your forgiven, it's over and done with" he reassured. "Hurts" whimpered Cas, Dean pressed a kiss to side his temple "the worst of it fade soon" he comforted. Cas was silent, still crying softly and soaking up the comfort and affection he needed so badly and that Dean so rarely freely gave.

Dean broke the silence "Cas I'm sorry the way I treated you". Cas shook head "Dean I heard your prayer, I told you you didn't need to say more". Dean shushed him "no I do, if you can accept the consequences of your actions and accept punishment, then I can have this conversation with you. Look I was a dickhead I told you you were dead to me Cas, you've no idea how much I regret that and I pushed you away and was so cruel. I can't take it back, but I'm sorry, and I'm here now. I'm going to do better, I'm going to look after you". Cas nodded face still buried in Dean's chest, still crying softly.

Dean tightened arms, "shush bud, cmon your ok, You could have been killed today that's why I punished you. It's over and done, look It's been long night buddy, I know you're going say you're an angel but what about you try to get few hours sleep. You'll feel better". Cas rubbed eyes still teary and clung tighter to Dean saying nothing.  
Recognizing what was wrong, Dean gave him squeeze "I'll stay with you" he reassured, realizing Cas's need to have him close.

He gently helped him to feet and fixing the bed, he kicked his shoes off and got into bed holding his arms out in invitation. Cas climbed in curling onto his side to avoid pressure on his sore rear. He snuggled into Dean's chest, and Dean pulled blankets over them, wrapped an arm around him, stroking his free hand through his hair soothingly.  
Cas let out breath tension draining from his body, feeling safe for the first time in months. His rear hurt, but he felt closer to Dean than he had since Jack killed Mary, and their relationship had gone to hell.

Dean had made it clear to him tonight that his risk-taking had to stop. Complete honesty was going to be Cas's new policy. He did not want to find himself back over Dean's lap for another painful discussion about hiding things or risking his life. However, Dean had also completely eased Cas's fears that he didn't care about him anymore. He was more than reassured of his place in Dean's life now. Soothed by gentle stroking of his hair Cas closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful much-needed sleep safe in Dean's arms.


	2. Talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is becoming human and struggling under the weight of everything. Depressed and touch starved he comes up with a desperate plan to gain Dean's attention 
> 
> Spanking of adult male by another adult male if this bothers you don't read

Cas bolted up with a strangled scream. When his heart slowed slightly, and his mind registered his surroundings, he let out a choked sob. Another nightmare, pulling off his sweat-soaked top Cas changed the bedding soaked with his own sweat.

After a quick shower, Cas trudged to the bunker kitchen. He threw his bedding into the washing machine, turning it on before starting the coffee machine. Once the coffee was ready, Cas poured himself a cup and powering up Sam's laptop; he tried to distract himself with researching for the hunt they had planned for the morning.

Cas's powers had been slipping away since Chuck had begun toying with them. He was at this point pretty much running on fumes. He needed to eat, and he needed to sleep. Uncertainty over his future loomed over him. If Jack succeeded in killing Chuck, would he become completely human? If there was no God, what happened to heaven's angels? Would he die?

Sighing Cas tried to block out his thoughts and focus on research. It was difficult; he was exhausted, stressed and depressed. He needed to sleep now, but he only managed an hour or so before nightmares. The one night he had managed to get any decent sleep had been a few weeks previously. He cringed as he remembered the night Dean and him had had words over his reckless plan when he asked Jack to "almost kill" him. The discussion had ended up with Cas over Dean's lap receiving a firm spanking. 

Dean had made his displeasure extremely clear. Cas had found sitting extremely unpleasant for a few days afterwards. It was, however, the first night he had felt remotely okay in months. Dean had dropped his no chick flick persona entirely and held him. He had allowed Cas to sleep in his bed, and it was the first time Cas had being able to get a night's sleep safe in Dean's arms. 

Dean's softness hadn't lasted long. The elder Winchester had returned to normal with Cas the day after the punishment. Their relationship was wholly restored since the issue of Mary's death, so there was no negativity between them. Cas knew Dean was concerned about him with the way the other man cooked and sternly ordered him to eat and scolded him for not getting enough sleep when he caught him up in the middle of the night.

He caught the way Dean was constantly checking on him, ensuring he was eating and sleeping. He knew Dean cared about him, knew the man considered him family, and that he was honoured to be one of the most important people in Dean's life besides Sam. Dean showed he cared through his gruff exterior, he might nag, and his love was the tough love variety, but he was fiercely protective of his family. 

But Cas was just yearning for a hug and some comfort. He was spiralling and the more human he became, the more alone and touched starved he felt. He longed for the feeling of safety and comfort he had found in Dean's arms a few weeks earlier. He wanted for a nights sleep that wasn't interrupted by nightmares. He was scared asking Dean for a hug; it would likely earn him a lecture about manning up and no chick flicks. 

As Cas's mind wondered, a crazy thought was beginning to surface. If Dean had given him comfort when he last punished, maybe earning another punishment would end the same way. He was desperate for affection and a night's sleep. 

Cas tried to distract himself; he was stupid; he told himself firmly. Earning a punishment on purpose was crazy, spankings hurt like crazy, and Dean's disappointment hurt even more. The idea wouldn't leave him, though.

Cas was in half-dazed stupor slumped over the laptop when Dean and Sam entered the kitchen some hours later. Dean shook his shoulder, "Cas", he said sharply to get his attention. Cas glanced up at him wearily. Dean gave him an unimpressed glare, " have you being to bed?", he asked. Cas felt a wave of irritation through the fog of exhaustion, "yes", he snapped shortly. 

Dean just rolled eyes well used to Cas's irritability. " did you sleep?", he asked. Cas's answer was even shorter, "briefly". Dean raised an eyebrow at him, " and again Cas, you need to sleep…". Cas cut him off, "well I can't ok, what do you want me to do, drink myself unconscious with hopeless amounts of alcohol oh hang on that's more your department". Cas's irritation rose when Dean began to laugh, "ok grumpy, chill, go get ready, we're out of here in half an hour". 

Cas stood in a huff; Dean had never backed down in a fight. The two of them had gone head to head more than once. Dean was treating him so differently these days. He was pulling his words, treating him with kid gloves and it was confusing and irritating. 

The car ride was quiet and almost peaceful. Cas stared out the window; it was when they passed the familiar sandpit that his whole day began spiral. He was plunged into dark thoughts, and utter despair overcame him. He missed heaven; his whole life was a lie. His father didn't care as the thoughts assaulted him; he choked back tears. 

Cas pulled himself together for the haunt. Skilled, deadly and a well oiled, coordinated team him and the Winchester's quickly and easily took out the unprepared demons. As they were cleaning up, Sam pointed out the old log cabin behind them. " should we check it out, make sure there's no more", he questioned. Cas stood, "I'll go", he said, Dean spun around, "Cas, wait", the older Winchester ordered. Cas considered for a few seconds before defiantly darting towards the cabin. 

Ignoring Dean's shout, he entered the cabin. So distracted by his thoughts and already starting to regret his actions, he failed to sense the motion of the creature hurtling towards him. Before he could react, he was flung into the wall hitting his head hard. Disorientated and dazed Cas tried to fight weakly. " Vampire", his foggy mind provided and he struggled to reach his phone hoping the light would stun the creature. 

Suddenly the struggle ended the vamp yanked off him and quickly dispensed off. "Cas", yelled Dean urgently crouching in front of him as he lost his footing and slumped to the ground. " Give me a minute", he grits out as the world stopped spinning and he was able to stumble back to his feet. Dean's grip was steadying on his arm. Dean stared at the chain that had being around the vamp's neck, "Jesus, demons are keeping pet vampires now", the hunter said, shaking his head in disgust.

He looked at Cas, "are you ok?" he asked his voice low. Cas shook head then realising Dean couldn't see him in the dark, "yes" he said, "I knocked my head, but otherwise I'm unharmed, it didn't bite me". Dean's voice was tight, anger barely hidden under concern. "cmon, let's get out of here". He led Cas out to the car where Sam anxiously questioned him about his well being and scolded him for his foolishness.

Cas ducked his head and apologised. He was shaken up and regretting this plan immensely. He had wanted to get into trouble to provoke Dean into disciplining him. He had almost certainly succeeded; he had only meant to ignore a single order not get himself almost killed. Guilt at the worry he had caused his surrogate family clawed at him, and he fought tears at Sam's gentle lecture. He dreaded the confrontation with Dean the elder Winchester was not going to be even half as gentle as Sam. 

He knew he was in for an angry, intense dressing down. He was dreading the punishment to come, now that he was facing being spanked he remembered how much it hurt. Why had he got himself into this situation? His thoughts were interrupted by Dean taking hold of his elbow and steering him to boot of car pushing him to sit on the edge. The hunter had first aid kit opened and gently set to work cleaning blood from Cas's head. He dressed the wound; his hands are sure and gentle. 

Cas remained sitting as Dean tidied away the first aid kit. When the eldest Winchester finally turned his attention back to him, his gaze equal parts concerned, and angry, Cas lowered his eyes.   
Dean surprised him when he pulled him up and into a tight hug. The hug only lasted for a few seconds before Dean pulled back. "You could of being killed", his friend said his voice gruff.

Cas swallowed, trying to speak, but Dean held a hand up. " Do yourself a favour Cas, shut up, I don't want to hear an excuse or single word from you until we're home then you'll have a chance to explain yourself". Cas nodded meekly heading to get into the car, Dean opened the door for him, but before he could climb in his wrist was caught. Cas yelped out as two smarting blows were delivered to his backside. 

Rubbing at the sting and whimpering Cas fixed Dean with a tearful hurt puppy look that he'd mastered from Sam. Dean raised an eyebrow at him, "no point pouting sunshine you earned this; we haven't even begun now in you get". Cas climbed into the backseat, miserable and sulking. 

The journey home was tense and silent; when they arrived back to bunker, Sam gave Cas a sympathetic look and a light pat on the shoulder before disappearing to his room. Dean turned to Cas, " how's the head?" he asked. Cas shrugged, "sore", Dean motioned him over checking the cut. "You're going to have one hell of a bruise by morning. How are you feeling, any dizziness, you feel sick?".

Cas shook his head, Dean nodded, " ok, in that case, I'm going to unpack bags, I want you to go to my room, lose the trench coat, shoes and your tracks and stick your nose in a corner go". Cas went noting the no-nonsense tone in Dean's voice. He stripped down to his boxers, and a tee-shirt and miserably went to the corner. He felt childish and small, regretting his actions immensely and dreading the punishment to come. 

He felt tears fall down his face. He swiped them angrily; he had no right to cry; he had purposely put himself into this position. He heard the door open and turned, "nose in the corner Cas", was all Dean said. With a frustrated sob, he turned back to face the corner feeling ignored and overwhelmed. A minute passed, which felt so much longer and then Dean called him over to him.

When he got closer to his friend, his vision blurry from tears, he vaguely saw the concern on Dean's face. Dean reached out and tugged him into his lap, " Shit, hey, hey, whoah Cas, breath", muttered Dean wrapping his arms around him. "I've gotcha, your fine, easy, easy now". Cas buried his face in Dean's chest, completely breaking down. Dean made quick decision setting the wooden spoon he had in his hand on the bed. 

" Okay, okay Cas, cmon calm down, you're not getting spanked, well you are but not right now., you're in no fit state I need you to talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong". Cas managed to get a few breaths, calming slightly, "that's it, breath pal", encouraged Dean, " can you tell me what's wrong?". Cas began talking his words fast and garbled. He told Dean about the nightmares, told him about all his conflicted feelings about Chuck, told him about his fears of what was going happen to him after Chuck was defeated.

Dean didn't interrupt just letting him get it all out and keeping up the calming circles he was rubbing on his back. When Cas finally finished, Dean spoke his voice firm but soothing, "Cas, ok look I get it and don't think I haven't already been thinking of what's going happen to you. I don't have answers, but there's one god damn thing I do know, and that is nothing happening until we do find that out. If this plan, Jack and Billy have hatched up means we lose you; it's not happening. Your family, family don't get left behind. We'll figure this out, buddy; you're not alone".

Cas let out breath resting his head on Dean's shoulder feeling comforted by Dean's words. Dean held him close, still soothing his hand up and down his back. His voice turned sterner though as he changed topic, " so fancy explaining to me what you were playing at earlier, running into that cabin with no back up when I told you to wait". Cas pressed his face into Dean's shoulder tears starting up again at the reprimand in Dean's voice. Deciding, to be honest, he finally answered his voice small, "I wanted a hug", 

Dean looked at him confused, and Cas carried on " last time you spanked me, you hugged me and let me stay with you overnight and it only time I've slept or felt safe. I wanted a hug, and I needed you, I thought if I got into trouble….but I wasn't expecting the vampire, I didn't mean to worry you so much". Cas wept into Dean's shoulder, fully expecting to be pushed away after his admission. Dean had no time for weakness; he was surprised when Dean pulled him closer, tightening the embrace. 

"Cas", the hunter's voice was anguished, "why the hell didn't you just come to me and tell me". Cas's voice was shaky, " you don't do chick flick moments, I was scared you'd laugh or yell at me". Dean dropped his face to his hair, holding him tightly. When he finally spoke his own voice was choked, "Cas, listen to me, ok bud, I know I can be harsh I know I don't do emotions very well, and I'm a pretty lousy role model. My Dad, he raised me as a soldier; affection wasn't exactly something he taught me. But you and Sam, you are my life, if you need me, you come to me. I don't care if it's 2 am in the damn morning and just because you need a hug or to talk or whatever. If you need me, I'm here you never have to go to these extremes to get my attention".

Cas began sob overwhelmed at Dean's words and wishing he'd just went to Dean instead of getting himself into this mess. " I'm sorry", he sobbed, Dean shushed him, "your okay, I'm sorry too, I should have noticed you where struggling and I should have had this talk with you a long time ago I'm always here Cas always". Cas rubbed his eyes, " am I still getting spanked?", he asked, hoping Dean might reconsider. Dean gave him a look, "what do you think dumbass, you didn't listen and nearly got your throat ripped out by a vampire. Sorry, Cas, but reasons or no reasons you know the rules, yes you're getting spanked". 

Cas pouted a little but didn't dare protest. Dean sighed, relenting a little." look I know you weren't in a good place in your head, and you weren't exactly thinking straight, so it won't be a full spanking, twelve smacks with the spoon, it be over before you know it". Cas didn't want a spanking at all even with only twelve smacks of that wooden spoon it was going to hurt. He was however sensible enough to see that Dean was being extremely lenient on him, usually, he would be facing a long hand spanking and at least twenty wallops of that horrid spoon. The punishment was much lighter than he deserved for his foolish stunt.

He sighed, "can we get it over with?" he asked. Dean nodded, "yeah bud, let's get this over so we can get you to bed". Cas got up, laying over Dean's lap without being asked. Dean lay his hand on his back in gentle comfort and support. Lifting the wooden spoon, he rubbed Cas's back as he felt him tense. The first sharp smack drew a yelp from Cas the sting sharp and immediate. Dean didn't pause, not wanting to draw it out. He wasn't spanking even half as hard as he usually would only creating enough of a sting to be unpleasant for a short time. 

Dean didn't want to be too harsh with Cas when his friend in such bad shape physically and mentally. The relevantly light punishment was more about being consistent in rules and consequences. He usually aimed for a spanking to leave a lasting sting and for sitting to be uncomfortable for a few days. On this occasion, he was aiming for nothing more than a sharp, unpleasant sting that faded almost immediately afterwards. Cas was exhausted, and Dean didn't want him to be too sore to get a decent night's sleep. 

Cas was a sobbing mess after the twelve smacks were all delivered. Dean drew him up and into his arms holding him close and shushing him. The tears where more stress and pent up emotion than the spanking itself which had been light. As the sting faded and Dean rocked him, mumbling soft reassurances and pressing a light kiss to his temple he calmed. His frantic sobs turning to quiet weeping and Dean gently pulled back bed covers and ushered him into bed. Kicking off his shoes, Dean climbed in beside him, holding out his arm for Cas to cuddle into him and tucking the blankets around them.

Cas's voice was small, when he finally spoke, "I'm sorry". Dean gave him a gentle squeeze, " you've being punished, you're forgiven, it's all over, but what do you do for now on when you're feeling like this?". Cas yawned hiding it in his arm, "I tell you", he said. Dean nodded " exactly come and talk to me". Cas yawned again laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean chuckled, "go to sleep" he ordered gently. He thought Cas was fully asleep until he heard a soft sleepy mumble, "I love you". Pressing a kiss to Cas's forehead Dean pulled him closer, " I love you too you idiot", he said softly. Both men fell asleep in each other's arms, their profound bond fully intact.


End file.
